


Attack of the butterfly

by woojiniserau



Series: AB6IX twitterverse [1]
Category: AB6IX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and don’t forget to stream breathe, crack??, literally just the life of ab6ix based on tweets, stan ab6ix people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Youngmin truly does love his maknaes.based onthis tweet





	Attack of the butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for 2park and i was like why not ab6ix as well so here is the mess 
> 
> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ayb6ix/status/1115592940691132419?s=21)
> 
> you're welcome to comment any tweets for me and i’ll try my best to write something!!

“Okay, little guy. Be free.” Youngmin smiles, an evilness shining through if you payed close attention, as he loosens the cap of a glass jar and let’s a butterfly fly out. 

The younger members had been annoying him lately. Donghyun always entering his room (privacy is important!) for no reason, Daehwi forcing him to help try out his new face masks, Woojin laughing at him while making him suffer at the gym which Youngmin really does hate and Woong just being a loud, crazy mess. 

He had enough. The maknaes couldn’t be on top. Besides he was the leader and they should listen to him. _Right?_ Although, Youngmin knew very well they never would listen so he chose to do the next best thing which is making them suffer through all their weaknesses.

At first, he found it interesting that everyone besides him were terrified of insects. It was kind of like fate. But now he thinks it’s the most amazing coincidence in the whole word. He thanks whoever’s listening for giving him such a beautiful upper hand. 

_I’m a hyung for a reason._

Youngmin watches in glee as the butterfly flaps around the room before flying out and straight into the practice room where the other members are.

_Three, two, one._

”AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” Woojin screams first, and Youngmin laughs as the ‘self proclaimed Seoulite’ switches to his Busan accent. _Blueberry smoothie my ass_ , Youngmin thinks. 

“WOOJIN HYUNG, MOVE YOUR FAT ASS! IT’S COMING NEAR ME.” Daehwi screams next.

“WOONGIE HYUNG, HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME TOWARDS IT? I THOUGHT WE WERE THE DAEJEON BROS?” Donghyun cries. 

“Why, why, WHY?” Woong questions, wondering why he accepted being in a group with these crazy people. He did not sign up for terror insect attacks. 

Youngmin sings in joy as he stands against his bedroom doorway and sees the kids running up and down the hallway whilst the butterfly flies behind them.

I guess you can always count on Karma.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
